


Tag! You're It!

by notoriousdre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Play Time, The not exciting kind, Wolf Derek, Wolf!Derek, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriousdre/pseuds/notoriousdre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek play a game of tag where everyone's a winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag! You're It!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something small and fluffy after the most recent thing I posted.  
> Based off [this](http://resave.tumblr.com/post/45580511694/catch-you-oops-hem) pretty piece of art.  
> All mistakes my own, these characters aren't mine, etc etc.

Sunlight sparkled into the lawn, covered with crisp, golden leaves freshly fallen from trees. There were still some in transition on the trees, fading from green to ruby red and vibrant yellow. The sky was bright blue with fluffy white clouds, keeping the afternoon warm like no one had told Mother Nature summer was over. 

A big wolf with coffee black fur, patches of dark chocolaty brown mixed in between, lied in the yard, bathing in the sunlight. His eyes were closed, muzzle resting on his front paws contently. His long, fluffy tail curled around his haunches. He was tired after a long morning of training his pups, eating more than his fill of a barbeque his boyfriend's father decided to throw, and then letting said boyfriend out-run him in a two hour long game of tag. He'd lost Stiles ages ago in the woods, but wasn't concerned because by now he knew them as well as Derek did. 

He heard it from a half mile away: Stiles's heavy breathing and clumpy footsteps crunch leaves and dried twigs under his feet. He thought he was far enough away but should have known better. Derek always knew where he was, how he was feeling, and was familiar with every little nuance of that heartbeat. It was just how it was nowadays. 

With the hunters, Kanima, Alpha Pack, and a haggle of witches after that behind them the younger pack members had been allowed to finish their junior year without any fuss. Heading into senior year was terrifying enough without a pack and an Alpha to worry about, so Derek tried to make it seem like he wouldn't care where they went to school. Even if it tore him up inside thinking of Isaac more than an hour away and Stiles out of reach. 

The wolf huffed and burrowed his damp nose into the dying grass. He didn't like to think about those things. 

Stiles was going to take at least fifteen minutes to get to him, walking like he was, so he figured there was no harm in drifting off for a quick nap. He liked sleeping in his wolf form because it was comfortable and Stiles liked it because "It's like having a giant, super smart dog!", which obviously Derek scowled at but at least he was  _super smart_. 

Smart, but maybe not as alert as he'd thought. For the first half hour of their game he'd let Stiles chase him around, finally let him win, and then chased Stiles at less than half speed for a bit of fun. However for the last hour and fifteen minutes Stiles had been running after Derek all across Beacon Hills and the preserve. Really, someone should give the guy (now a hearty eighteen and totally legal, thank you) a medal for doing such a good job. 

Derek's ears twitched and the sound of shuffling feet started to tug him from his slumber. His tongue rolled inside his muzzle and he swallowed, not wanting to open his eyes or focus on the sound. 

But it was coming closer, trying to be sneaky but so clumsily loud anyway. Had his lips been able to turn in a proper smile they would have because those footsteps were unmistakably Stiles. 

When they were fighting evil or doing research he was sharp and clever, sneaky and stealthy like no one would believe. 

Literally.

No one believed it.

Derek knew better, though, and so should Stiles. 

Of course by the time he actually managed to open his eyes it was too late. 

That long body, now a hair taller than his own and getting wider with muscle, flopped atop Derek. The wolf let out a grunt of discomfort and felt Stiles's fingers dig into his thick, soft coat. His ears perked up and Stiles nuzzled his face against the side of Derek's massive head. 

"You're it!"

Derek's ruby eyes blinked and he let out an indignant huff. 

Two seconds later he was human, tangled in Stiles's arms. The only real downside to shifting to and from these forms was that no clothes remained after he was a wolf. Maybe some tattered remains if he morphed into that half-beast, half-man thing Peter had been, but not like this. Derek's fair skin felt hot after being in the sun for so long. 

"Oh."

Stiles's eyes went wide and color ran up his neck and cheeks. His fingers wrapped around Derek's bulging bicep and his gaze stared fixedly on the Alpha's chest directly in front of him. 

"Guess that's why you didn't shift back before, huh?" Stiles laughed. 

Derek thought it was adorable after all this time Stiles still got nervous when one of them was naked. Not necessarily when they both were or when they had sex. Stiles was pretty confident in the bedroom and sometimes Derek got kind of intimidated by it. Right now, though, he had the upper hand and smoothed a hand down Stiles's side, humming as his eyes traced the path of his hand. 

"I'll just... um..." Stiles moved to get up and Derek's grip tightened. 

" _Derek_ ", he complained, squirming around. "Dad didn't even leave for work yet! C'mon he doesn't want to see your hairy ass-- stop-- Derek I'm--  _Stop!_ " he squealed. 

No matter what Stiles said it was  _not_  manly. 

Derek's fingers dug into Stiles's sides, skirting along atop that baggy shirt and stupidly sexy flannel he always wore. The human started to laugh uncontrollably, flailing his unruly arms every which way. A wide grin split Derek's lips as he continued his assault, rolling Stiles over and pinning him into the leafy grass to get a better angle. 

Frankly he was blessed by someone or something for the fact one of those knees didn't get him right in the balls. 

Stiles's screams filled the air as he gasped for air and reached up to try and exact his revenge. 

"There are benefits to being built like this," Derek told Stiles flatly. 

"No fair! We can't--AH HA-- we can't all be- Haha Stop!-- walls of fucking muscle!" he shouted, red in the face from laughing. 

Derek loved the way Stiles looked when he laughed. The way his eyes crinkled in the corners and underneath, and his mouth opened, wide and joyful. He could see every pretty white tooth and his cheeks stretched, like they were having a hard time keeping his jaw together because he was too damned happy. The sound was even pleasant, loud as it was, because it tickled Derek's insides and made him feel warm. It was genuine and it was for him, and he got to see those honey amber eyes sparkle just for him. 

"Well that's a relief. I thought someone was murdering my son. At least it's just his boyfriend, naked, on top of him."

The Sheriff's dry, sarcastic tone carried over Stiles's laughter and Derek stopped. His entire body turned bright red and he choked down his smile. Stiles looked less affected and shrugged his shoulders in short little rolls, shaking both himself and Derek. 

"Sorry pops. You know it's not usually like this. Usually he's the one--"

"Stiles!"

The Sheriff yelled in offense, not wanting to hear anymore, and Derek shouted out of horrified embarrassment. 

"I mean if you'd  _switch_  once and a while Derek, Jesus. You're so selfish, you know. Technically you could say you're still a vir--"

" _Stiles_ ," Businesstime Sheriff interrupted. He threw a pair of pants at Derek, covering his junk, and sighed heavily. "You're done. You're both. Done. I'm going to work. Don't make me call Scott to come over and watch you," he warned, wagging a finger at them. 

Derek nodded, modesty taking over as he covered his crotch with the pants and waited for the Sheriff to leave before standing up. He shifted a little, standing on his knees so that he wasn't directly atop Stiles anymore. The young man didn't move, though, just sitting up to prop himself up with his elbows. 

"I'll have you know, father, that I'm eighteen. A legal, consenting adult and as such I'm allowf'd!"

The Sheriff looked grateful when Derek clamped a hand down over Stiles's mouth. He shook his head and dropped the hand he'd held up, as if after all this time that would work to silence Stiles. When he was gone Derek got up and slipped the jeans on; he often left clothes behind for Stiles to wear or just to have there. He liked it when his scent was evident in the house. 

"I hate when you do that," Derek grunted, carefully zipping up the jeans around his unprotected, uncovered manhood. He'd done that hastily and angrily before and paid dearly for it. Mostly by having to listen to Stiles laugh for an  _hour_  and then Stiles, Scott, and Erica laugh for longer than that when he re-told the story. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied innocently. 

Derek snorted and Stiles stood up, brushing himself off. He remained still as Stiles walked over and slipped his arms around Derek. Closing his eyes the Alpha rested his face into the curve of Stiles's neck and breathed in deeply. "You know, scenting me is kind of a moot point by now," Stiles muttered into Derek's shoulder. 

The Alpha grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He opened his mouth and raked his teeth against Stiles's neck, making the teenager shiver and shudder against him. "So's marking you, but you like when I do it anyway," he growled, clamping his teeth down against Stiles's pretty moled flesh. 

Stiles groaned and leaned into his boyfriend, which Derek loved. He felt so strong and needed when Stiles did that, when he held onto him like this, like he couldn't possibly let go and never wanted to. They both knew it wasn't true and that eventually they'd have a go at the long-distance thing, but he didn't like thinking about that. He just wanted to breath in the human as much as he could, while he could. 

"I love you Sourwolf."

At this point Derek could find it in himself to smile at the nickname and nuzzled his nose against Stiles's jaw. "Love you too, Gen--"

"Who wants pancakes!" Stiles shouted loudly, clamping a hand down over Derek's mouth. "Let's go. I'm going to make you some pancakes!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. 

No one else was around to hear his real name, but Stiles hated hearing it anyway. He'd worked up the courage to share it with Derek and the Alpha had appreciated that. He loved Stiles more than anything, and that'd been a big step. Didn't mean that six months later he couldn't use it to his advantage. It was nowhere near breakfast time and they'd gorged themselves on burgers and hot dogs not three hours ago, but he didn't refuse the snack-breakfast offer as Stiles dragged him by the hand inside. And no one could blame Derek if, as they walked up the steps to the house, he reached out and tapped his hand against Stiles's butt. Leaning in he brushed his nose against the shell of Stiles's hear and whispered:

"You're it."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and unedited 'cause I got lazy. I'll go back and fix any egregious errors later.


End file.
